The Fixer and Agent Grant
by 1sweetlove
Summary: Fitz is on a mission to take down Jake Ballard while Olivia tries to determine what is real.


Olivia poured herself a cup of tea and made Jake a cup of coffee. He was still in the shower and they were going to be late for work. They had been dating seven months, and they were starting to fall into a routine. Dinner at her place, popcorn wine, and sex was their weekday routine. Jake was different from any guy Olivia had dated. She still smiled when she thought of the day he made her drop her tea in the café she visited before work.

Thankfully, the tea spilled on the floor and not on her Manolo heels. He was handsome in a California surfer boy kind of way. He wore a t-shirt, shorts and boat shoes. He definitely wasn't dressed for the office. Olivia was upset Jake spilled the tea she had been waiting in line ten minutes for, but his California smile and his offer to buy her another tea made up him being such a klutz.

"So where do you work?" He asked as they waited in line for Olivia's tea.

"I drive a double decker bus." Olivia said the first thing that came to her mind. She didn't like talking about her occupation with strange man.

"Really? Maybe you can show me around the city. I just moved here from California."

"You just moved from California?"

"Yeah. I moved to California after college to pursue my surfing dream, but now I'm back in DC. Being a professional surfer doesn't pay the bills." Olivia smiled at Jake and looked at his casual attire. She knew he couldn't be going to work dressed like that.

"I'm a psychologist. I just purchased office space in the building across the street from here. I have a few clients so far, but I'm always looking for new patients. Here is my card."

"Jacob Ballard." Olivia read the name on the card.

"You can call me Jake. My office hours are 9:00 to 5:00, but I am also available on call for my patients anytime they need to talk." Olivia looked at Jake's boat shoes and smirked before she put his card in her purse."

"I like to be comfortable." Jake smiled as he read the look on Olivia's face.

"Thanks for the tea." Olivia took the tea from the barista and walked out of the café without looking back at Jake. One week later after too much wine, she called Jake and told him about her recent breakup with Edison. Two weeks later they kissed for the first time, and one week after that her legs were wrapped around his waist as he held onto her hips on her kitchen counter.

"I don't have time for coffee. I told my client I would open the office early, so she can have her therapy session before work." Jake walked in the kitchen in a suit and tie. He had changed a lot in the last seven months. There were big changes in his personality and his wardrobe. Olivia was secretly jealous of his female clients, but she understood it was business.

"I will see you after work." Jake kissed Olivia before walking out the door. Olivia poured the coffee down the drain and called her assistant Quinn to make sure everything was ready for their morning meeting.

"Everything is ready Ms. Pope. We're waiting on you." She could hear Quinn snickering on the phone, and she knew Abby was making comments about her and Jake. Abby didn't like Jake, she told Olivia she hated west coast men, but Olivia knew Abby hated all men. The one exception was David Rosen. She smiled at David whenever he came in the office. Her coworkers were her only friends. Since Harrison was dating her younger sister Brooke, she saw him a lot outside of the office.

/

"Look who decided to show for the meeting." Olivia was surprised to see Brooke sitting in the conference room with her coworkers. She was sitting next to Harrison with a huge grin on her face. Brooke was 18 and she wanted to be just like Olivia. She bought the same outfits, and she even styled her hair the same as Olivia. She was in her first semester of college at George Washington University.

"Why aren't you in class Brooke?" Olivia asked as she sat next to Quinn at the coffee table.

"It's spring break this week."

"I'm taking her to New York after work today, so I won't be in tomorrow." Harrison said as he looked through the folder Quinn placed in front of him."

"No one is going on spring break if we don't get this case in order." Olivia took out a picture of their newest client and posted it in the wall."

"Client's name is Megan Waters, 22 year old administrative assistant to Senator Sally Langston. She didn't show up to work last week Wednesday, and her family and Sally have requested our help in finding her. She was last seen having lunch with Senator Langton's nephew Randy at this restaurant." Olivia posted a picture of an Italian restaurant next to Randy and Megan's photos.

"Randy says he left her at the restaurant to go back to his office."

"Is there footage of him leaving the restaurant?" Abby asked Olivia.

"Yes, the restaurant camera shows footage of him leaving the restaurant, and the streetlight camera shows footage of him driving away from the restaurant without Meagan." Olivia's phone started ringing.

"David is calling you." Abby said as she looked at Olivia's ringing phone."

"Ignore the call we are in a meeting."

"It could be important." Abby said. Olivia knew Abby wanted to talk to David, but they were in a meeting about their client."

"Ignore the call." Olivia said.

"Are you Olivia Pope?" Olivia looked at the door when David walked in the conference room, and a man dressed in slacks and a casual shirt walked in behind him. He was tall with piercing blue eyes. He wore a badge, but Olivia couldn't read the words from across the room."

"Yes, I am Olivia Pope, and you are?"

"I'm agent Fitz Grant. I'm here to talk to you about your boyfriend Jake Ballard."

"So, Mr. Grant, Why are you interrupting my meeting to discuss Jake Ballard?"

"It's Agent Grant Ms. Pope." Fitz corrected as he took a seat in Olivia's office.

"Okay Agent Grant. I have clients waiting, so since you couldn't wait to see me after business hours, we're going to have to make this meeting short. If you want a longer meeting, you will have to schedule an appointment with me. My secretary Quinn handles my appointments. You can speak with her on your way out of my office."

"Are you always so forward Ms. Pope?"

"Only when my meetings are interpreted."

"Well my timing is perfect. Ms. Pope I need you to be very forward with me about your boyfriend Jake Ballard."

"What do you want to know about my fiancé?" Olivia sat across from Fitz. Fitz took a survey of the photos of her and Jake on her desk.

"Well, we can start with why is your name on a joint account that has been used to swindle tens of thousands of dollars from charities."

"What joint account?"

"This joint account." Fitz took a bank statement out of his briefcase.

"This account number is for our vacation fund. We contribute money every month."

"Your vacation fund?" Fitz smirked.

"Jake Ballard is on the board of several charities in DC, New York, and Los Angeles. In the last year, he has stolen 25 thousand dollars combined from all charities. He moved to DC nine months ago. He opened this account with your name on it two months ago. He is usually very good about covering his footprints. However, you Ms. Pope are very easy to find. In fact, it was your name on this account that led me to Jake Ballard being in DC."

Fitz stopped talking long enough for Olivia to say something about her part in the scandal. She sat forward and put her elbows on her desk. She looked at a photo of her and Jake as she ran her fingers across her engagement ring.

"Jake would never steal." Olivia's voice was softer than it was a few seconds ago.

"Because he loves you right?" Fitz asked trying not to laugh.

"This is not a romance novel Ms. Pope. Your fiance is a thief, and if you don't cooperate I'm going have to assume you are in on this scandal. "

Olivia looked over Fitz shoulder and she could see her coworkers gathering outside her window. They wanted to know if she needed assistance and they also wanted to be nosy. Olivia was not going to discuss this in front of her colleagues.

"Meet me at the coffee shop across the street from here at 6:00, and I will tell you everything you need to know about Jake Ballard." Olivia said in an exasperated tone as she stood up and pushed her chair in. She reached across the table to shake Fitz hand. He slowly reached for her hand and held on a second longer than he intended. Olivia quickly pulled her hand away and walked out of her office. Leaving Fitz to watch her and her colleagues walk back to the conference room.

"What was that about?" Brooke asked when everyone walked back in the conference room.

"Nothing. Let's get back to work."

Olivia kept checking her watch throughout the day. She was nervous about her meeting with Fitz. His blue steele eyes were so mysterious. Her job was to read people, but Fitz had the best poker face she had ever seen. He clenched his jaw when he noticed Olivia's wedding ring, but his face showed no other emotions during their meeting.

"We're headed to New York Liv." Harrison said pulling Olivia out of her thoughts.

"See you next week." Brooke said as she wrapped her arm around Harrison's waist.

"Have fun." Olivia mumbled without looking up from the case notes on her desk.

"I'm sure they will." Abby said when Brooke and Harrison walked out the office with their arms wrapped around each other.

"So, are you going to tell your relationship therapist what's going on? Are you stuck in a love triangle Olivia?" Abby walked behind Olivia and stood over her shoulder hoping to eavesdrop on some of Olivia's relationship drama.

"No Abby. Go on your date with David." Olivia mumbled still looking at the case notes despite Abby leaning over her shoulder.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Abby asked when she noticed Olivia checking her watch.

"No Abby." Olivia was starting to get annoyed with her pestering colleague.

"Fine." Abby walked out of Olivia's office.

Olivia put her notes in her purse and grabbed her coat. It was raining outside. She walked back to her office and grabbed her umbrella. She quickly debated getting her car and driving across the street to the restaurant. Deciding not to walk to the parking garage, she opened her umbrella and stepped outside her office building. She groaned when she stepped in a puddle of water as she waited for the walk sign at the light.

A car honked to get her attention when he saw her reaching in her purse for her buzzing phone. Agent Grant was calling her. She didn't even know he had her number. Olivia looked up at the light to make sure the walk sign was on before stepping into the street. She looked back at her phone to answer Fitz call.

"Watch out!" Olivia heard someone scream before she heard a loud boom. Everything went black. She was in pain and she could hear the faint sound of an ambulance in the distance.

/

"Ms. Pope." Fitz whispered as he walked in Olivia's hospital room. Olivia was hooked up to several monitors. The nurses said visitors weren't allowed in her room. Her coworkers were waiting in the lobby. One of the hospital security guards sneaked him in Olivia's room. Fitz promised not to say anything to upset Olivia. He would have to put his investigation on hold. He had to make sure she was alright. She was on her way to see him when she got hit by the car.

Fitz had no idea why she walked into oncoming traffic. Several drivers and pedestrians saw her walking in the crosswalk when the sign had changed to don't walk. The driver of the car that hit her didn't see her until it was too late to stop. He hit on brakes and hydroplaned hitting the light pole after he hit Olivia. Olivia was still unconscious. The doctor said she had a broken arm and a few cracked ribs. They were uncertain about her recovery. Fitz sat in the chair beside her bed and looked at Olivia. She was so delicate. Nothing like the feisty petite woman who had a snarky remark to everything he said.

"Olivia." Fitz whispered. He sat closer to her and held her hand. There wasn't any need to address her in a formal manner when she was in such a delicate state. Fitz looked at Olivia and he thought he saw a slight smile on her lips when he intertwined their fingers.

"This is inappropriate." Fitz said to himself as he gently let go of Olivia's hand." He looked at her engagement ring and looked at his watch reminding himself he was still on duty until 11:00.

"Ms. Pope. If you can hear me, I'm going to go forward in my investigation of Jake Ballard using other leads. We can talk about your part in this scandal when you recover from your injuries." Fitz tone was soft as he listened to the beeping sounds of several monitors.

Fitz looked around the brightly lit hospital room one more time before opening the door to the hallway. He quickly walked out of the room and closed the door being careful not to be seen by any doctors or nurses.

"What are you doing here?" Fitz heard someone call behind him before he got on the elevator. Fitz turned around to see one of Olivia's coworkers walking up to him.

From the file he gathered on Olivia, he knew he was speaking with Huck. He also had quite a reputation, but his superiors had informed him to not look further into investigating Huck. He was able to find out that Huck was part of an elite government operative program, but his boss suspended his investigation there. Fitz wasn't too concerned about Huck. His mission was to find out everything he could about Olivia Pope and Jake Ballard. All other information pertaining to outside sources was secondary and irrelevant as far as Fitz was concerned.

"I'm here to make sure Olivia is okay, and you are here because? She is not allowed visitors." Fitz let the elevator close and took one step closer to Huck. He was quickly becoming defensive about his reason for visiting Olivia while she was in such a delicate state.

"I'm here to make sure no one goes in her hospital room."

"Is your second job hospital security?"

"I'm Olivia Pope's security." Huck took a step closer to Fitz until there wasn't any space between them."

"Down boy." Fitz whispered as he looked around at the hospital staff stopping their tasks to look at them.

"Stay away from Olivia." Huck said before walking on the open elevator. Fitz decided to chat with a few of his security guard buddies before walking outside to his car.

/

_"Livvy hurry up in there!" Fitz yelled from outside their bedroom door._

_"I'm coming Fitz. I will meet you in the garden. We aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding!" Olivia yelled trying not to laugh at her fiancé._

_Today was the day she became Olivia Grant. They were having her dream wedding. They were being married in the garden of their new second home in Vermont. There were few guests invited to their special ceremony. The house was still littered with boxes. The house was beautiful. Fitz surprised her with the house a month ago. Olivia looked in her floor length mirror getting one last look at her flawless appearance before going downstairs to say her vows to her soon to be husband._

_She was amazed at how she planned such a beautiful small wedding in one month. Her dreams were coming true._

_"I'm here!" Olivia said happily as she stood next to Fitz and intertwined their fingers. It was something about intertwining their fingers. Olivia had never felt such a warm sensation as she felt at that moment when their fingers intertwined. They had gently held hands many times before, but there was something special this time about Fitz rubbing her engagement ring as he waited for the minister to get to the part about their vows. Olivia wanted to freeze time. A photo or video couldn't capture the depth of the love she felt for Fitz at that moment._

_"Olivia?" The minister said once again pulling Olivia out of her thoughts._

_"I do." Olivia smiled at Fitz._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Olivia and Fitz wrapped their arms around each other and their slow kiss quickly become passionate._

_"Get a room!" Abby yelled._

_Olivia threw the bouquet at Abby and Quinn caught it._

_"Always a bridesmaid never a bride." Abby grumbled as she watched Quinn kiss Huck when she caught the bouquet._

_"Hey we're getting married next year." David said as he held up Abby's engagement ring."_

_"Ignore Abby David. You should know by now she is always so dramatic." Olivia laughed as Fitz swept her off her feet and carried her over the threshold into their new beautiful home in Vermont._

/

"Visiting hours are over, and Olivia Pope isn't allowed any visitors." The nurse at the receptionist desk said when Jake asked her Olivia's room number.

"Please let me see my fiance. I just got back from a business trip in California. I got to DC as soon as I got the call that Olivia had been hit by a car. I just want to make sure she is okay. Please nurse…" Jake pleaded with the nurse to let him in Olivia's room for a few minutes.

"Okay, but just for a few minutes. You need to be out of her room by 11:25." The nurse said as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Thank you so much." Jake said as the nurse pointed to Olivia's room number.

Jake walked in Olivia's room and turned on the light. He paused when he saw all the monitors hooked up to her bed. He wondered if the FBI had been in to speak to her yet. He knew the charities were on to him, and that the FBI was planning on using Olivia as a lead in the case. He couldn't believe he was so dumb to open an account with her name on it. He was happy fate was on his side and that Olivia wasn't able to cooperate with the FBI at the moment. Jake didn't know who hit Olivia with their car, but he wanted to personally thank whoever it was. Besides Olivia being unable to unfold his plans, she was a nag. She wasn't like the other women who were happy to have their space with their girlfriends. Olivia wanted to spend time with Jake every day. He was happy to get a break from Olivia. He proposed to her so that he could get her to open an account to hide the money from his charities. He didn't realize how much of a dumb move it was at the time. He was only thinking of a safe place where he could put the money and still have easy access to it whenever he needed to spend it."

"If you know what's good for you. You will stay sleep bitch." Jake whispered in Olivia's ear.

Jake looked around at the collection of get well soon cards and balloons that were already gathering in Olivia's hospital room. He looked at her engagement ring and debated slipping it off her finger to pawn it so that he could have some money to skip town. The FBI had frozen their joint bank account. He decided against it knowing that if the FBI had already visited her they would notice her ring was missing. He looked at the clock and saw it was 11:25. He turned off the light and walked back into the hallway.

"Thank you." Jake said to the nurse before getting on the elevator.

/

_"Fitz!" Olivia yelled as she sat up in bed._

_"Did you have another bad dream?" Fitz asked as he pulled Olivia close to him._

_"Yeah, it was the same dream. I was coming from seeing a therapist. I found out his name this time. Jake Ballard. He was still dressed in beach shorts, sandals and a tee shirt. He smiled at me and told me to be careful crossing the street. It was raining outside. I was walking across the street and I stopped to check my phone when it started buzzing in my pocket. I don't know who called me. I heard a loud banging sound and everything went dark."_

_Olivia and Fitz had been married for two days. Their guests had went back to DC and they were on their honeymoon. Olivia's recurring nightmare was starting to concern Fitz. She had the same nightmare last night._

_"I'm going to go get you some water." Fitz said as he got out of their bed._

_"Thank you Fitz. I'm sorry I'm ruining our honeymoon."_

_"You are not ruining our honeymoon Livvy." Fitz said before walking downstairs to get Olivia a glass of water._

_"Do you want to watch a movie?" Fitz asked as he turned on the TV._

_"Yeah."_

_Fitz flipped through the channels before settling on a romantic comedy. He wanted to find a movie that would make Olivia laugh._

_"I love you Fitz." Olivia whispered as she snuggled closer to Fitz and kissed his chest._

_"I love you Sweet Baby." Fitz whispered as he kissed Olivia._

_Olivia was sleeping a few minutes later. Fitz decided to do something that was either going to be really smart or really dumb. He was going to do a search for a therapist named Jake Ballard. He felt stupid powering up his computer to search for a guy who was haunting his wife's nightmares. He stopped scrolling through the list of names on the first page when he saw a listing for a Jacob Ballard. His office was in DC._

_"This is getting really weird." Fitz mumbled as he wrote down the number to Jake Ballard's office. He was going to call him tomorrow during business office and ask him a few questions about how long he has been in DC._

_"Maybe she saw him on the street somewhere and he became a character in one of her dreams." Fitz mumbled as he turned off his computer and pulled Olivia closer to him before turning off the TV and going back to sleep._

/

"So how is the Ballard case going?" Fitz partner Mellie asked when he walked in the office at the end of his shift.

"Not good Mel. His fiancé got hit by a car."

"What? Is she alright?"

"She is in a coma. The doctors' don't know when she will recover."

"Hey you want to grab some dinner at the bar across the street? It's half price wings after midnight."

"Did you hear me say she is in a coma Mel?"

"Yeah Fitz. I heard you. We are also officially off work. You can ponder who your new lead in the case will be tomorrow in the meeting with the boss."

"Yeah I guess so. I'm not really up for wings. I'm just going to go home and have a bottle of scotch." Fitz looked at his phone when he saw a text message.

"Pete." Fitz said to himself as he read the name on the message. He had asked one of the security guards to give him updates on anything that happens with Olivia.

I just came back from lunch and the doc and nurse are in her room. I'm standing outside the door, and the doc is telling the nurse Ms. Pope could be in the hospital at least a month to recover from her injuries.

Fitz put his phone back in his pocket and put Jake Ballard's file on his desk before walking out his office.

"Get a takeout box for me." Fitz said to Mellie before walking out of the office. Mellie nodded at Fitz.

/

_"What's wrong Sweet Baby, you don't like the food?" Fitz asked Olivia._

_"The food is fine. Do you hear that Fitz?"_

_"Hear what?" Fitz looked around their dining room to see what Olivia was referring too._

_"It's like a beeping sound. Someone called me Ms. Pope. It's a very faint sound…" Olivia said as she looked around the room to see where the noise was coming from. She didn't want Fitz to start thinking she was losing her mind. Bad dreams and hearing voices were not good signs._

_"Olivia…I looked up that guy from your dream…"_

_"What! Did you find him?" Olivia's expression was a mix of curiosity and fear._

_"Yeah…I haven't called him yet. He lives in DC."_

_"Fitz…I didn't tell you about this…but last night more happened in the dream. There was a guy, and I don't remember much about him, but he came to my office to ask me about Jake Ballard. I think he was a detective or something. We had a conversation, and I told him to meet me for coffee across the street from my office. I woke up after that."_

_"Okay Livvy." Fitz was starting to worry about Olivia. They had been on their honeymoon a week and Olivia still hadn't got a good night's sleep. They were supposed to be relaxing on their honeymoon. He didn't want her to go back to DC exhausted._

_"How about we finish dinner, and I will chase all the bad guys out of your nightmares." Fitz said as he twirled some pasta on his fork and put it up to Olivia's lips._

_"Okay Fitz." Olivia laughed as she ate the pasta off Fitz fork._

_After they had washed the dinner dishes, they made their way upstairs. They tore off each other's clothes before Fitz opened their bedroom door. Olivia kissed Fitz as he held her legs in his arms._

_"Ouch!" Olivia said suddenly._

_"What's wrong?" Fitz asked as he paused his movements._

_"It felt like someone poked me in my arm." Olivia said as she held the spot on her arms where she felt the prick._

_"I can still hear the beeping noises Fitz." Olivia eyes watered as she tried to stop the beeping noise coming through her ears._

_"Livvy."_

_"What's happening Fitz?" Olivia cried as Fitz pulled her up and held her._

_"Let's get some sleep." Fitz said as he kissed Olivia._

_"I'm scared Fitz. What if these dreams are premonitions? You already said there really is a therapist named Jake Ballard in DC."_

_"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Olivia. You are my wife okay. I'm going to keep you safe."_

_"Okay." Olivia nodded as her tears wet Fitz shoulder._

/

"What is it Mel?" Fitz asked when he answered his phone. He had just gulped down his second glass of scotch. He was getting too emotionally invested in the Ballard case. He felt so bad about Olivia getting hit by the car when she was on her way to see him.

"Hey do you want me to bring you the wings tonight?" Fitz could hear Mellie laughing with some of her bar buddies in the background. She was drunk.

"No Mel. I will get the wings tomorrow."

"Are you sure Fitz?"

"Yeah Mel."

"Okay see you at the office Fitz." Mellie said drunkenly before hanging up the phone.

Fitz tried to sleep, but he couldn't fall asleep. He decided to power on his computer and go on the FBI website to recap all the information he had gathered on Jake Ballard. He had to find another lead for the case. His mission was to take down Jake Ballard.

"I will find you Jake Ballard, and I will get you before you can hurt Olivia." Fitz said to himself as he read through all the information the FBI had on Jake Ballard.

/

"Damn it Mellie. I told you I would get the wings at the office." Fitz grumbled as he threw the sheet off the bed. It was 1:00 in the morning and he had just fallen asleep. He looked through the peephole and was surprised to see a beautiful Middle Eastern woman standing on his doorstep.

"Can I help you? Are you lost or something?"

"I'm actually here to help you. I'm Adnan Saif, Jacob Ballard's wife."

"You're Jacob Ballard's wife?" Fitz had no idea Jake was married.

"Yes, I've been out of the country, and I came back to America to find my husband being very bad." Adnan looked Fitz over waiting for Fitz to welcome her into his home.

"Come in."

"It is my understanding that Jake has been dating a woman name Olivia Pope. He has several pictures of them together on his computer along with this information about stealing money from charities. Your name was listed in one of the files on his folders. My husband keeps a lot of information on you and apparently other agents who are investigating him. "Adnan reached in her purse and handed Fitz a manila folder.

Fitz looked through the folder and was shocked to find pictures of himself and Mellie. He was even more shocked to find pictures of his twin sister who stayed in New York. Was Jake following his sister? Fitz took his phone out his pocket and called his twin sister. Adnan stared at him waiting for him to speak.

"Hello?" Fiona answered there was loud music in the background.

"Fiona are you at a party?"

"Yeah, I threw a party. What's up Fitz?"

"Don't go outside tonight unless you are with a friend. As a matter of fact, don't go outside anytime unless you are with a friend."

"What Fitz?"

"Just listen to me Fiona."

"Sure whatever Fitz." Fiona could barely hear Fitz over the loud music and her guests. She hung up the phone and Fitz put his finger on his nose and looked at the floor before looking back over at Adnan.

"Are you ready to get back to work or do you need a minute?" Adnan asked noticing Fitz change in stature.

"Where is Jake Ballard?"

"I don't know where is, but I have a few ideas. We have a cottage a few miles outside of the city."

"Let's go." Fitz walked outside and waited for Adnan to follow him. She grabbed her purse and followed Fitz outside. Fitz made sure his gun was loaded before starting his car and making the trip to the cottage.

/

_"Olivia are you sure you want to meet Jake Ballard?"_

_"Yes Fitz." Olivia and Fitz were walking down the hall to Jake's office._

_Olivia and Fitz had talked and Olivia decided if she met Jake her nightmares would stop. Since he was a therapist she hoped he could help her figure out why she was hearing a faint beeping sound and pokes in her arm. She called Jake herself for an appointment when they got back from their honeymoon, and she was happy he agreed to meet with her on such short notice._

_"You must be Olivia?" Jake said when his office door opened. Jake was dressed in polo shirt, shorts and sandals. It was just like her dream. His attire and office was the same._

_"Have a seat." Jake said as Olivia and Fitz looked around his office._

_"So Olivia." Jake said when Olivia and Fitz were sitting in front of his desk._

_"You have been having dreams about me." Jake tapped his pen on his paper waiting for Olivia to speak._

_"Yes, I've been having dreams about you and this office, but I don' think we have met before."_

_"DC is a large city. I'm sure we must have crossed paths somewhere."_

_"No, we've never met before Mr. Ballard."_

_"Do you want anything from the restaurant across the street?" A Middle Eastern woman poked her head in Jake's office._

_"No babe. I'm just going to grab some coffee from the coffee shop when I finish with my client."_

_"Okay Jake." The woman looked at Olivia and Fitz before walking out of Jake's office._

_"Are you okay Ms. Pope?" Jake asked when Olivia put her hands over her ears. She was trying to block out the beeping noise. She was hearing voices again with the noise._

_"I don't know Mr. Ballard. It's like what I told you over the phone. I'm still hearing the beeping noises and now I'm hearing voices._

_"Ms. Pope I'm a therapist, not a psychiatrist. I can recommend you to a psychiatrist…"_

_"I'm not crazy Mr. Ballard."_

_"I think we should be going." Fitz stood up and reached for Olivia's hand._

_"Call me when you want to schedule another appointment Ms. Pope." Olivia and Fitz walked out of Jake's office and out the building._

_"That didn't solve anything." Olivia said as Fitz opened the car door for her._

_"Hey were going to go to your office and see your coworkers, maybe getting back into the fast pace of DC will help you get over these voices and Jake Ballard."_

_"Yeah…l guess the seclusion of being in Vermont and away from the fast paced city could be causing this." Olivia hoped Fitz was right as he drove to her office building._


End file.
